Beyond Love
by MioxMayu
Summary: Mayu descubre que hay algo que le gusta hacerse en la entrepierna pero es descuboerta por Mio y...¡Oh, Mio...Si sabe más de lo que parece...! Fic no muy bueno HARD YURI 18. One shot.


_**N/A:** Esto es lo que tiene tener el mono de escribir algo erótico pero sin en verdad tener demasiadas ganas. Es esto el resultado de mi aburrimiento. Es corto y no tiene un argumento muy trabajado... Bueno en fin, aviso para quien lo quiera leer que el contenido no es para niños pequeños_

-----

Mayu necesitaba ir al servicio. Beber tanto líquido hizo que tuviese unas tremendas ganas de orinar.

Llegó al cuarto de baño, se sentó sobre la tapa, y el líquido calentito comenzó a salir por su uretra, eso sí que era el paraíso.

Estuvo al menos medio minuto, hasta que por fin paró, cogió un poco de papel higiénico y sintió una extraña sensación mientras se frotaba. Mayu se frotó más fuerte, un leve placer empezaba a sentir conforme se seguía frotando. Mayu empezó a perder el sentido de la realidad y siguió frotándose. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y Mayu se tendió sobre el suelo. Directamente atacando el clítoris con sus dedos.

Mio entró en el cuarto de baño y se encontró a su hermana masturbándose, la cual no notó la presencia de la mayor. Mio contemplaba a Mayu cuidadosamente sin que esta notase nada, cuando de repente Mayu divisó una sombra y paró inmediatamente. Mayu se sonrojó notablemente y miró a su hermana menor mientras se sentaba juntando las piernas.

-¡Mio....! No.....no es lo que parece, no acostumbro a....-Mayu estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras del cuerpo-. No se lo digas a mamá, te juro que es la primera vez que.....es que yo estaba.....

Mio se acercó a su hermana, se agachó, y poniendo una mano sobre su sensual cuello, acercó sus labios a los de Mayu. Le dio un tierno beso con lengua como jamás le habían dado. Al separar sus rostros, Mayu se veía muy avergonzada, y Mio, sin pronunciar una palabra, gateaba hacia ella mientras la menor retrocedía.

-Mio.... ¿qué tratas de hacer....?- dijo Mayu chocando su espalda sobre la pared-.

La menor empezó a saborear el cuello de su hermana mientras ésta permanecía inmóvil. Una de sus manos se introdujo bajo su camisa y empezó a agarrar y apretar uno de sus pechos. La otra mano fue hacia debajo su falda para terminar el trabajo que esta había empezado. Con la yema del dedo central empezó a rozar el clítoris muy levemente, mientras que con los dedos índice y anular separaba los labios menores de la vagina. Mayu empezaba a dar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Mio se deshizo de la prenda superior de Mayu y empezó a chupar sus pezones, y besar todo su vientre, bajando hasta su entrepierna. La menor empezó dando lentos y profundos lametones por el clítoris y su periferia de su hermana, mientras con una mano apretaba uno de sus propios pezones y con un dedo de la otra penetraba levemente el ano de su hermana. Las bragas de Mio comenzaban a estar muy mojadas de lo excitante que le resultaba masturbar a su hermana.

Mayu ya no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más y, con la cabeza hacia arriba y un lado gemir levemente. Mio empezó a incrementar la velocidad mientras con su otra mano se penetraba su propia vagina y gemía ella también al introducirse varios dedos.

Mayu estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando detuvo a Mio y incorporó encima suya dándose un tierno beso acompañado de un manoseo en el pecho. Mayu se giró y se colocó sobre la vagina de su hermana. Empezó a lamer la periferia de su clítoris saboreándolo todo lo que podía, mientras Mio, desde el otro lado, hacía lo mismo a Mayu.

Mio condujo a Mayu al orgasmo antes de llegar esta. La menor gimió desconsoladamente sin parar de introducir y sacar sus dedos de la vagina de Mio. Mayu se corrió como ella sola, cayendo el líquido sobre la cara de Mio, que estaba abajo. Mayu besó el clítoris de su hermana y le dio un pequeño mordisquito. Inmediatamente después empezó a lamerlo de nuevo y cogió el mango de un cepillo para el pelo bastante ancho y empezó a meterlo en su vagina repetidas veces.

El orgasmo de Mio fue tal que chilló una vez y otra y otra mientras hacía movimientos con sus caderas y se corría a chorros. Mayu sacó el cepillo de su vagina y besó el labio interior del miembro de esta, mientras lamía con gusto sus flujos.

Las chicas, tumbadas cara a cara, empezaron a besarse desconsoladamente rodando por el suelo. El recorrido de sus manos oscilaba entre el pecho, el vientre, el trasero y la ingle. Mayu apretaba los pechos de Mio mientras la otra disfrutaba de las nalgas de la mayor.

Tras un rico beso separaron sus rostros y se dieron un pico. Se volvieron a mirar y Mio, que había acabado encima de Mayu, empezó a acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de su hermana, besando su piel posteriormente y acercándose a su oído.

-Te quiero mucho Mayu-.

Mio se despegó del oído de Mayu y esta la acarició el pelo mientras con su dulce e inocente voz pronunciaba las más tiernas palabras que Mio deseaba oír en ese momento.

-Yo también a ti, Mio-.

Mio sonrió profundamente y le dio un corto pero intenso beso a su hermana menor.

Por la noche, la madre de las gemelas llegó a casa:

-¿Todo Bien, niñas?- preguntó dejando el abrigo sobre el perchero-.

Las chicas, cogidas de la mano y mirándose apasionadamente, dedicaron la más cálida de las sonrisas a su madre:

-Muy bien mamá.

Una historia de amor que empezó un día cualquiera en un lugar cualquiera entre dos hermanas gemelas.

La vida puede darte muchas cosas bellas, puede darte un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo, un buen tipo, unos ojos bonitos, pero nada mejor amar y ser correspondido por el gran amor de tu vida, ¿No es, acaso, eso lo más bello?


End file.
